scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JoeyTheN64Guy/Scarf Heroes Sims 3 Adventures
Hellooo everyone. Welcome to the blog of love, fantasy, drama, success, and humor. In other words, I'm playing the Sims (yes, like a true manly man would). Annnd, because many of you seemed interested in the progress and stuff going on, I'm going to use this as a means to report everything going on. The Jeepy, Isalynn, & Dafbruh Household As the title suggests, I made one household with myself, Sheesheeps, Isa, Caulynn, Amber, and Daf. We all got along very nicely so far, and no one has in any way been unfaithful. I will say however, that you guys are a pain in my nutsack when it comes to housing maintenance. While our careers are going very well and promotions left and right, the house is in havoc. Oh! I should start off by saying which jobs we all got, huh? Well, of course I'm the policeman, Sheeps went into a culinary career path, Isa into business, Amber into medecine, Caulynn into music, and Daf into crime. We all got at least of promotion in the first few days. So yeah, when I talk about our household maintenance being bad, I mean BAD. Daf and Caulynn clogged the toiler 3 times combined. Daf burned a meal in our shitty starter stove and a large fire begun. (Luckily the Joester has the brave manly man trait so he can extinguish fires). The shower broke three times, and the sink broke twice. God damn. So with all that said, I boosted my character's repair skills so I can clean up the broken mess you all love to leave. EDIT: ALSO, because we're 6 people living in one house with one bathroom, there were several occassions we walked in on each other like complete idiots. So uh... yeah. We all now know what each other's shlongs and breasteses look like. (I built a second bathroom before I quit left of the house in the third photo.) 'The Next Day' Alrighty! While on my time off, I thought I'd sit back, and play this addicting and life absorbing game once again. A LOT has happened in this section, so bear with me it's worth the time. So, yeah. You guys are all still being wrecking my rectum with CONSTANT destruction on our furniture. Let's just say the toilers were clogged another 6+ times, the showers broke at least twice, the sinks broke at least 5 times, and much more. It's havoc, and my Sim is busting his balls to fix everything. Jeepy has gotten the faithful perk for remaining romantically faithful to one another (chill, I'm trying to give this to all ships.) And our home has certainly gotten an upgrade. 2 bathroom, a place to park our car, upgraded beds, stove, fridge, toilers, sinks, and showers. I even personalized the beds to have our colors (because we all have the same one as it's the best in the game). Let's just say it doesn't even stop there. Promotions galore, and we're all about to enter our adult stages. Sheepy has begun painting her works of art hue, annnd in the last minutes of playing, there's an event that would go in Sims history. So buckle down, because I got a TON of screenshots. Total play time: 12 hours so far? (This is a continuously updating blog post.) 'The Next Next Day' So, with all the havoc around as you see in these photos, the next day of playthrough arises. It's Isa's birthday! And yes, the fireman got glitched in our house, so we had a roommate for a few weeks whom has just been standing around doing nothing (other than stealing our friggen cake). So yee, here's when it gets interesting. We are now all in our adulthood stages, and romance blossoms into something truly beautiful. You'll see why in the photos after Amber's birthday crisis. Enjoy. 'The Final Jeepy, Isalynn, and Dafbruh update before death' Well everyone, we're in the final stretch, luckily, everyone in the household has gotten their Lifetime Wish Goal completed. Meaning everyone got to max level career track. Awesome. Our house has gotten a HUGE boost in the best quality furniture, exterior, and pretty much everything else in between. Upgrades 4 dayzz, and these three ships have made sure to make their final few days together the absolute best. We're all elders, I'm an international super spy, Sheepy is a world reknown chef, Isa is a CEO of a mega corporation, Caulynn is a world famous rockstar, Daf is a master thief, and Amber is a world reknown surgeon. Half of us retired, the other half are still working hard. Sheepy's level 10 career track gave us the exclusive top tier refrigerator that not only has the best stats, but food stored in it never spoils... with all the leftovers we've been eating in our lives it's as sure as hell worth it. The two babies, Sonia and Benson have grown up successfully. All of our furniture is fully upgraded too, self cleaning, unbreakable (for Isa's clumsy and frustrating moments), and much more. Sonia (Isalynn's daughter) will grow up to be a world athlete, and with Joey's max athletic skill, he's training her almost every single day. Benson wants to be in the military, so he'll also need Joey's help for training, logic, and handiness. The household especially needs to thank Sheepy for consistantly making very good-great meals all our years for boosting our moods when we all left for work. She now to this day makes perfect rating dishes with the help of Isa and Daf's newly discovered elder hobbies: Isa has made a beautiful garden full of fruits and vegetables, and Daf heads over in a secluded pond to fish out the most exotic of fish. The ships has all maintained the eternally faithful trait, so our moods are boosted even further. Our money has gone into investments, such as owning 4 establishments, and being business partners with 2 others, so with that said, whoever continues to live in this house will have all of that when we all kick the bucket. With all that said, a lot has happened in our Sim's lives, but now comes the very sad and horrifying part in life. Death, one by one. It'll of course drop our moods back to rock bottom until everyone is reunited again in the afterlife. The house will never be empty however, don't you worry, as the two children will live there, and maybe the next generation of Sims and ships will merge into the high valued house as well... Screenshot-3.jpg|thumb|Myself being stunned by miss hips, Isa and Caulynn looking flirty, and Amber's being a dumb by telling us "her route to Daf is blocked". Screenshot-4.jpg|thumb|The ships have begun sailing. Screenshot-3_(2).jpg|thumb|Our mediocre looking home. Bedrooms, kitche, bathroom, and a large living room in the center. Amber is being a dumb again because she not only broke the TV, but is starving whilst holding a plate of food. Also don't mind the Jeepy thing goin' on. Hue. Screenshot-9.jpg|thumb|Isa's business party, I'm fixing the TV. AGAIN. Screenshot-15.jpg|thumb|Thought I'd show you where the Jeepy tombstones are in da bootyful cemetery. (Two tall ones. .w.) Screenshot-16.jpg|thumb|Uh... I can explain. Screenshot-23.jpg|thumb|SH workout session, of course the sheep is working on dem hips. ouo Screenshot-25.jpg|thumb|left|Sheepy's very first painting on the left, is that a... candy house? And her funkadelic second painting on the right. Screenshot-11.jpg|thumb|Our current home, note the sweet cop cruiser. Screenshot-26.jpg|thumb|left|Amber's birthday! She's about to blow out the candles, wait... Screenshot-31.jpg|thumb|left|AMBER. WTF. Screenshot-29.jpg|thumb|Yup... An old woman died at Amber's party. I guess the Grim Reaper wants to join in on the fun. Screenshot-32.jpg|thumb|Jeepy saves the day. Screenshot-35.jpg|thumb|left|Birthday. Ruined. Screenshot-36.jpg|thumb|left|Who invited this abomination? Screenshot-38.jpg|thumb|Amber's "nopes" intensify. She passes out. Screenshot-39.jpg|thumb|left|We still got everything set just in time for her to have a somewhat decent birthday. c: Screenshot-41.jpg|thumb|Woah dude, that's our cake. Where do you think you're going? Screenshot-42.jpg|thumb|Alls well that ends well, I suppose. Screenshot-2.jpg|thumb|left|Isa's birfdey. FIREMAN, GIT OUT ALREADY. Screenshot-200.jpg|thumb|Burned out monkey man because I'm always having to fix all our shit. Screenshot-2001.jpg|thumb|Sheeps painting in her underwear like a boss, me finally upgrading our TV to unbreakable, and a fricken fireman that won't leave is checking out our booties. Screenshot-10.jpg|thumb|Jeepy proposal on the park bridge. So cyoot. =w= Screenshot-13.jpg|thumb|Sheepeh happeh to put it on. =w= Screenshot-2000.jpg|thumb|^.^ Screenshot-4000.jpg|thumb|Caulynn serenading Isa at the Bistro. And who dat? Is that a sheep in the doorway? >u> Screenshot-18.jpg|thumb|Isa's dream come true. *Gets shot* Also, shoutout to the two old men in the background. Screenshot-21.jpg|thumb|Aweh, her shocked reaction. So adorable. Screenshot-22.jpg|thumb|I mean.. ya just GOTTA have a heartfelt hug after a proposal. :3 Screenshot-MEORK.jpg|thumb|Jeepy wedding! Jamming out to some videya games. Aw yee. Screenshot-28.jpg|thumb|Exchanging le rings. Screenshot-30.jpg|thumb|Le Jeepy beso. Screenshot-34.jpg|thumb|Guess who got prego after the Jeepy wedding "afterparty"? ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ Screenshot-37.jpg|thumb|Isalynn wedding, exchanging rings. ;u; Screenshot-40000.jpg|thumb|Wedding kissu. SimsBenson.jpg|thumb|Benson being born. The return home. Dafbruhproposal.jpg|thumb|Daf's proposal. Amber's a starvin marvin. Dafbruhproposal2.jpg|thumb|So cyoot. ouo Screenshot-6.jpg|thumb|Le proposal hug. Screenshot-8.jpg|thumb|Dafbruh private wedding. Dafbruhwedding.jpg|thumb|Wedding kissu. Houseexpansion.jpg|thumb|House expansion 1. Soniawalk.jpg|thumb|Isa taught her daughter Sonia to walk. ouo Screenshot-14.jpg|thumb|Da gaming gals. >w< Activities4dayzz.jpg|thumb|Activities. So chill. :3 Ambsworkoutfit.jpg|thumb|Ambs in her hospital work outfit. Houseexpansion2.jpg|thumb|House expansion 2. (Notice left side elevation, path, and extended driveway.) Screenshot-20.jpg|thumb|Livin' the elderly life. c: Category:Blog posts